¿Vienes a Hogsmeade?
by Eis Black
Summary: Al y Scorp solos en los dormitorios de Hogwarts... y Al pensando si ir a Hogsmeade o no.


**_Advertencias: _**_slash, lemon, PWP._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, (¡por quéeeeeee!) pero la historia sí ^^._

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius estaba en la sala común. Estaba repantingado en un sillón admirando por enésima vez los tapices rojos y dorados que adornaban las paredes<em>.

Otra vez discutiendo. Albus y su hermano James siempre discuten. Y a mí me toca esperar al tonto de Al en la sala común.

Cambié de postura en el sillón, pasando las piernas por uno de los brazos del sillón. Decidí que si Al no llegaba en diez minutos me iría a esperarle en la habitación. Se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda y apareció Lily, la hermana pequeña de Al y James. Probablemente vendría de besuquearse con su novio, uno de Ravenclaw con pinta de sabioncillo.

-Hola, Lily-dije

- Hola –dijo Lily - ¿qué haces aquí solo?

- Tus hermanos están discutiendo – me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno – a Lily eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. – Me voy a la habitación.

- Buenas noches – dije

Unos minutos después, me levanté para irme ya a la habitación y de pronto apareció Al enfadadísimo y resoplando.

- ¡Que no me quiere dejar el mapa! – dijo casi gritando.

- Pero…

- ¡Sí, lo he intentado todo! ¡Mañana escribiré a papá! – me dio la espalda y subió a zancadas a los dormitorios de quinto.

Yo le seguí, sabiendo que ahora mismo era imposible dialogar con él.

En el dormitorio solo había dos camas. Sí, era un caso extraño, sólo habían nacido dos magos varones en el año de nuestro nacimiento, pero eso no afectaba a la clase, porque habían siete chicas (incluida Rose Weasley, nuestra mejor amiga y prima de Al)

Entramos en la habitación y nos pusimos el pijama. A Al se le estaba pasando el enfado, pero aún estaba de mal humor.

Su cama estaba al lado de la mía, y él me daba la espalda mientras se abrochaba los botones del pijama.

Bajé de la cama, subí a la suya de rodillas y comencé a besarle el cuello.

- Venga, no te enfades, que mañana es fin de semana, ¡y hay salida a Hogsmeade! – dije entre lametones.

- No me apetece ir – dijo Al

- Pero tenemos que ir a Honeydukes, nos estamos quedando sin reservas. Y hay que pasar por Zonko- añadí.

Al se retorció y atrapó mi boca con un beso.

Tiré de él hacia atrás hasta tumbarlo en la cama, y me subí encima suya mientras profundizaba el beso, recorriendo el interior de su boca con mi lengua.

Llevábamos un tiempo juntos. Al principio nos odiábamos, por ser él un Potter y yo un Malfoy. Pero eran puros prejuicios inculcados por nuestras familias. Nos fuimos haciendo amigos hasta ser inseparables e íbamos a todos sitios juntos, con Rose también. Pero un día me descubrí pensado en el de forma que poco tenía que ver con la simple amistad.

Pero dejemos clara una cosa: yo no _era_ gay. Es más, nunca me lo había planteado. Había salido con varias chicas y me gustaban. Solo que un día comencé a fijarme en Al. Su cuerpo bien formado de cazador de quidditch, con poco vello, esa piel blanca (aunque no nívea como la mía, claro)… Simple mente me encantaba.

Ya llevábamos casi un año saliendo juntos. Pero sólo lo sabíamos nosotros dos. No queríamos hacerlo público por miedo a la opinión de nuestras familias (especialmente nuestros padres) y porque en cuanto se supiera, nos separarían de habitación, seguro. Y así se estaba bien.

Seguí besándole mientras recorría su torso con mis manos, y las colé por debajo de su camiseta. se la quité, y fui dejando un reguero de besos desde su boca , bajando por su cuello, hasta su tetilla derecha. Me apliqué a succionarla con fuerza mientas él gemía en respuesta a mis caricias, porque mis manos no se estaban quietas y recorrían sus caderas. Me dirigía al otro pezón cuando Al me levantó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se colocó encima mía.

- Ahora me toca a mí – dijo con voz ronca.

Me quitó la camiseta y me besó el pecho. Fue bajando hasta el ombligo y vió que una incipiente erección le cortaba el paso.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo mirándome a los ojos con lascivia.

Cogió el borde del pantalón y me lo quitó, dejándome en calzoncillos. Él mismo se quitó los suyos, y se tumbó encima mía.

Mientras me besaba otra vez, se acomodó de tal manera que nuestras erecciones se tocaban a través de la fina tela, y comenzó a frotarse contra mi gimiendo ambos al unísono.

Cuando estaba ya muy excitado, Al se separó de mí. Se quitó los boxers e hizo lo mismo con los míos, liberándome de su prisión.

De rodillas entre mis piernas, me abrió los muslos y comenzó a acariciarme el pene de arriba abajo, apretando ligeramente la punta.

Creía que iba a deshacerme de placer. Me balanceé contra él, buscando más fricción, que me apretara más fuerte, cuando Al paró.

Abrí los ojos, molesto por la interrupción, cuando sentí la boca de Al rodeando mi miembro.

Gemí ruidosamente ante la sensación húmeda de su boca. Su lengua me recorría, una y otra vez, y yo me frotaba contra sus dientes y su paladar, rozando su garganta. Empezó a mover la cabeza, balanceándose. Le aferré los cabellos, y tiré y empujé de él al ritmo que necesitaba.

Creía que iba a correrme ya, no podía aguantar más. Iba a avisarle cuando, de nuevo, se detuvo. Se levantó dejando mi miembro chorreante de su saliva y líquido pre-seminal, y comenzó a masturbarse él mismo.

Me miró sonriendo, sabiendo que me encantaba verlo así, dándose placer. Pero prefería ser yo quien se lo proporcionase.

Murmuré un sencillo hechizo y enseguida sentí la familiar sensación de tener el culo húmedo y bien lubricado. Al paró, se acomodó mejor entre mis piernas e introdujo un dedo en mi trasero, tanteando. Merlín, eso me encantaba. Enseguida metió un segundo y un tercero, moviéndolos continuamente, habiéndome, preparándome para recibirlo entero.

Yo me retorcía de placer ante estas íntimas caricias. Esto se estaba alargando mucho, y a estaba impaciente por tenerlo dentro.

- Al… por favor…. –gemí de impaciencia.

Al sacó los dedos de mi culo, se posicionó, me agarró las caderas y se enterró en mí en una larga y profunda estocada. Se inclinó sobre mí mientras gemía por la sensación.

Merlín, esto era el paraíso. Si había algo mejor en el mundo que tener a Al dentro de mí, que me fulminara un rayo. Entró suave, fuerte, y sentir su erección colándose hasta mis entrañas me llevaba al límite.

Al apoyó las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y me besó mientras salía casi del todo de mí. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, y cada estocada era un golpe continuo a mi próstata. Me moría de placer. Gemía bajo la boca de Al, anhelando correrme ya.

Mi cuerpo estaba al límite. Notaba que llegaba el momento, y llevé la mano a mi pene para acariciarme. Al se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, soltó mi boca y me apartó la mano gruñendo. Bruscamente aferró mi erección, y comenzó a masturbarla con fuerza al ritmo de sus estocadas.

- Te prohíbo que te masturbes mientras esté yo aquí para hacerlo – me dijo gruñendo entre gemidos.

No aguanté más. Tiré de él hacia mí y le incrusté la lengua en su boca mientras me corría. Oleadas de placer me hacían temblar, y gemí tan fuerte que Al apenas podía acallarme con sus labios.

Sentí como Al llegaba también, y se dejó caer encima mía, exhausto y resoplando.

Para mí era hermoso, su pelo castaño le caía en mechones en los ojos, tan verdes como la primavera. Sus labios, rojos e hinchados por los besos, estaban entreabiertos.

- ¿Entonces vienes? – le pregunté de pronto, sorprendiéndole.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? No se…. – dijo.

- Entonces iré con yo con Rose – enseguida se puso alerta - ¿sabes lo guapa que es? Podría salir con ella, aunque solo para guardar las apariencias, claro – dije, fingiendo considerarlo seriamente mientras por dentro me desternillaba de risa.

La cara de Al pasó del rubor por la pasión recién vivida a un rojo escarlata por la rabia

- ¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? – preguntó, celoso perdido.

- ¡Pues claro que no, tonto! – dije sin poder aguantarme las carcajadas.

- ¡Estúpido! – gritó lanzándome una almohada.

Nos reímos los dos. Me encantaba poner celoso a Al, era tan adorable….. Estaba pensando en que teníamos que limpiar las sábanas (y a nosotros mismos) antes de dormir, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Chicos, os he oído hablar y quería deciros que mañana….- la frase murió en los labios de Rose.

Nosotros nos quedamos petrificados. Era imposible disimular: estábamos desnudos, sudados y manchados de semen en una cama desecha. Más claro agua.

Rose se ruborizó a mas no poder

- Oh, lo siento…. – se dio la vuelta, violenta, y se fue corriendo.

-Creo que ya no podemos mantener lo nuestro en secreto por más tiempo, Scorp – dijo Al con un hilo de voz.

- Tienes razón – dije – Lo mejor será vestirnos e ir a explicárselo. Se ha quedado conmocionada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic ( y mi primer M). Supongo que habéis bajado al súper a por dos quilos de tomates para estamparlos contra mi. solo pido que os pongáis todos de acuerdo para desahogar vuestra ira en compañía :)<em>

_Y dejar un review, que no os cuesta nada y es graaatis. Aprovechad, que estamos en crisis._

_Si no lo haceis, un elefante mutante con trencitas os persegira por toda la eternidad_

_¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer! :D_


End file.
